Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cable assemblies. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to features of fiber optic cable assemblies supporting spliced connection(s) between optical fibers.
Some aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to a fiber optic network access point assembly, such as where a fiber optic tether cable connects to a fiber optic distribution cable; and to methods of manufacturing the same. The network access point may be a mid-span access point on the distribution cable. The tether cable may then connect the distribution cable to a node on the fiber optic network, bringing optical fiber connectivity to a home or business. Typically a tether cable is spliced to one or more optical fibers carried by the distribution cable. The splice may be a particularly sensitive location in the respective optical pathway and may therefore be protected by a splice protector.
Other aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to splice protectors for multi-fiber splicing such as splicing of fiber optic ribbons, where the splice protector surrounds and supports the splice to provide structural reinforcement to the area of the splice. However, splice protectors may be bulky and rigid, interfering with the ability to bend a spliced fiber optic ribbon and corresponding cable assembly on a reel or spool, or the ability to place the spliced ribbon in a narrow cavity. Accordingly, splices and splice protectors are typically housed in an index tube or other housing that is wide enough to support the splice. The index tube may be located proximate to the network access point, outside of both the distribution cable and the tether cable.
A similar situation may be found with fiber optic connectors that are factory manufactured with optical fibers built into the connectors, where the optical fibers are subsequently spliced to a fiber optic cable, such as a “pig-tail” cable. The fiber optic cables for such assemblies may be sized to house the corresponding optical fibers, but may not have a cavity large enough to house and support the splice and corresponding splice protector. Instead, additional structure is typically added to the pig-tail and/or the connector to support the splice and splice protector, such as a tube or extended connector boot. As a result, such a cable assembly may be bulky and not particularly maneuverable.
In some cases, multiple tether cables or “pig-tails” are attached to a distribution cable at the same network access point or the same end of the cable. However, splices and splice protectors for each offshoot may interact with one another, especially if located together, such as in a common index tube. For example, as the cable assembly stretches and bends, the splices and the corresponding splice protectors may wear on each other by sliding and rubbing against one another, wedge one another into a fixed location, or otherwise influence each other. Furthermore, the combination of multiple slices and corresponding splice protectors may be particularly bulky, making locating the splices in a common, confined location difficult and/or making the corresponding cable assembly cumbersome.
A need exists for a cable assembly that efficiently supports a spliced connection of optical fibers, such as one that includes multiple tethers connected to the same network access point without damaging or overcrowding the splice protectors and corresponding spliced connections. Furthermore, a need exists for a cable assembly that efficiently supports a spliced-on connection of optical fibers, while allowing the spliced-on connection to flex and bend, as may facilitate placement of the corresponding splice in an actively handled cable assembly.